1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communications apparatus, and more particularly to a communications apparatus capable of supporting dual-talk with shared RF signal processing components to reduce the manufacturing cost and simplify the antenna design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communications networks are widely deployed to provide various communications services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is a radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UTMS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). For example, China is pursuing TD-SCDMA as the underlying air interface in the UTRAN architecture with its existing GSM infrastructure as the core network. The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Downlink Packet Data (HSDPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and the capacity in associated UMTS networks.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continues to advance UMTS technologies so that they not only meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but advance and enhance user experience with mobile communications.